


Cold Hands

by yourlieinsyren



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlieinsyren/pseuds/yourlieinsyren
Summary: ONESHOT! After being taken by the MP due to your titan shifting abilities, Levi and the others attempt to rescue you. Can they successfully retrieve you in time?
Relationships: Levi - Relationship, Levi Ackerman - Relationship, levi x reader, levi x y/n
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my Tiktok - @YourLieInSyren. Happy reading!

**_"She's a menace, a threat to society!"_ **

**_"She deserves to be tortured, the way her kind tortured us!"_ **

**_"Traitor!"_ **

**_"Bitch!"_ **

**_"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"_ **

The remarks continued to phase you, not a day where you don't question your well-being in this world. Not a day where your mind does not plague the tormented screams of the crowd at hand.

You didn't choose to become like this.

It was yet another day of training, and multiple failed attempts of pleasing the corporal during cleaning duties. As far as everyone is well aware of, only two people are able to meet the bare minimum to Captain Levi's expectations.

You and Eren.

Surprisingly, the two so called "threats to humanity" are those that are the most hardworking. Both in training, and chores. Eren saw the motivation to clean upon being driven by rage to destroy every last titan. You on the other hand simply did not want to get yelled at by your superior officer.

You knew at best what Levi admires, and nothing can top cleanliness and determination. Maybe it was that, that made him choose you amongst the crowd.

Humanity's strongest has fallen for humanity's threat.

Ironic isn't it?

Slowing leaving the comforts of your mattress, you readied yourself for the day. It was a routine to get breakfast, train, and then proceed with chores before dinner. In your case, you had to go get breakfast, and immediately meet with Hange for experiments and research. Despite the entire HQ labelling Hange as a free-spirited, careless squad leader, you found comfort in her enthusiasm. You felt that you could be vulnerable as Hange was very good at listening.

The mess hall had already began to be littered with soldiers of various ranks. Commander Erwin sat amongst the superiors accompanied by Captain Levi and Mike. Hange must've been at her lab during this hour.

You eyed Levi from your seat, your food yet to be touched. Surprisingly, he looked up and nodded at the empty next to him signaling you accompany him. You only shook your head with a small smile, knowing despite your relationship, you still treated him as your captain when it came to public's eye. Your relationship was no secret, but it was better for the general public to see the lack of bias between you two.

After finishing breakfast, you headed towards Hange's lab. You've debated waiting for Levi, but he was pre-occupied with Erwin's plans for next expedition that you'd left without saying goodbye.

"Y/N! Good morning, have you eaten? I need you to be energized for this." Hange welcomed you as you walked in.

"I just finished actually. I ate half my plate." You responded.

Hange pushed for a joke, "Ah, guess it's cause shorty didn't sit next to you huh?"

You could only smile looking at the table and away from her gaze. Hange's playful exterior dropped into one of concern.

"You two didn't break up did you?"

"Huh? N-no. Of course not. It's not that." You trailed.

"Then?"

You sat on a chair, contemplating if you should tell her. But after months of bottling your emotions, your heart got the best of you.

"I feel like a burden. To all of you. To Levi as well." You began, "I feel as though I'm bringing more chaos than answers. You all risk your lives to find life outside the walls, yet now disrespected because of me. Because you're protecting me and I.."

You inhaled.

"..I just feel that I don't deserve your generosity."

Hange pushed off the edge of the table she was leaning against, and sat across her troubled friend. It was rare to see Hange so calm, but she knew the matter at hand was too serious to be taken lightly.

"You're special. You have the ability to destroy mankind, yet you chose to protect it. You chose to protect those who deemed you the enemy," Hange began.

"I understand your doubts, but bear in mind that you mean a lot to all of us. Not just as a soldier, but as a friend. And to shorty? You're worth more than you think."

You finally met her eyes and felt as though a huge weight had been freed from your chest. Despite the front you put up everyday from the opposing crowd, you were breaking. Nonetheless, you were glad to have such a support system like Hange. It made you feel secure.

"Thank you, Hange."

Tonight you rested with a mind at peace, the nightmares did not visit you that night.

_But a group of unwanted people did._

"Where's Y/N?" Mikasa had woken up, and climbed off her top bunk. You and her were bunk mates and she was surprised to find your spot empty, but the bed unkempt. Normally, Mikasa would awaken before everyone else to train. It was out of the ordinary to find you gone so early considering you valued sleep over anything.

"Hnng? H-huh?" A groggy Sasha stretches. "I-I don't know I haven't seen her. Check with Hange." The sleep-deprived soldier turned and continued to her slumber.

Mikasa couldn't shake the feeling that bugged her head. She rushed down to Hange's lab and knocked.

"Yes?" A muffled voice came. Presumably Hange.

"Good morning. Cadet Mikasa Ackerman here, I needed to ask a question, Squad Leader."

A few footsteps later and Hange emerged from the door with her goggles on, and a few stains on her uniform. It was clearly obvious this woman did not sleep last night.

"Ah, Ackerman. What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if Y/N came early today? I saw her enter last night but this morning I woke up and she wasn't there. Her bed wasn't made."

Hange paused, her brows furrowing in deep worry.

"N-no, she didn't come here. I haven't seen her since she left for training yesterday. Come, let's check in Levi's office." Hange shrugged off her stained jacket before rushing out her lab, Mikasa following close behind.

"Hey, you!" Hange asked a soldier passing by from the cafeteria. Upon seeing his superior, he stood and saluted.

"Cadet Bernald of the 104th Cadet Corps, Squad Leader!" He recited.

"At ease. Do you know if Levi is at his office?"

"No, squad leader. I saw him patrolling the training grounds earlier."

"Find him and alert him of the sudden disappearance of cadet Y/N L/N." Hange ordered.

"Yes Squad Leader! Will do." Said soldier wrapped his cloak around to head for the training grounds, hoping to find the short-tempered Captain.

Levi had been scanning the training grounds, though his mind occupied with discomfort. He felt something was off. He wasn't one to believe in intuition, but in this case he couldn't shake the odd feeling. He'd headed for the stables until a loud 'Captain!' came from behind him.

He turned his body around to meet a breathless cadet from the same batch as you.

"C-cadet Bernald.. Sir.. Y/N is missing. S-squad leader Hange sent me to notify you." He panted.

Levi didn't say a word. His shocked expression and thumping heart sent him running back inside. His first option was your dormitory, which once he reached was met with an empty room. Sure enough, your bed was remained unkempt. He rushed to his office, and nothing.

Hange's lab? **Nothing**.

Stables? **Not there**.

Cafeteria? **Not in your seat**.

His last option was Erwin. Erwin had assured him he hasn't seen you since dinner last night. Erwin opted to alerting the entire HQ to search for your whereabouts after announcing it in the cafeteria at breakfast.

With no success, Levi retracted back to his office. Overthinking was an understatement. For a calm and collected man like him to lose so much composure was unlike him. He settled for taking a shower to cool off even for just a moment. His stomach churned at the thought that you must've run away.

_Were you that desperate to leave him?_

_Did someone take you?_

_Was the MP behind this?_

_Did you not trust him?_

_Were you scared?_

**_"I doubt fear is what she's concerned for, Levi."_ **

Erwin's words stung upon realization. Did he mean that you ran away because you were _worried_ for him? Did you ran away because you saw yourself as dead weight next to him?

It _hurt_. He might be able to handle the disappearance, but what he couldn't handle was the thoughts that must've been keeping you awake. To know that he was not emotionally available enough for you. To know that you must've been carrying poisonous thoughts every night. To know that he could not hold you while you wept. To know your pillows caught your tears, not his hands.

He breathlessly came out his quick shower, it didn't do much of its purpose. He was beginning to be more and more irritated. It was eating him alive.

He was on his way to one of the offices specifically meant for expedition meetings, though Hange alerted that it be used to discuss the plans for searching your whereabouts. His mind continued to dart back and forth between the negativity of finding you, vs the optimism of successfully rescuing you. His mind chose the latter, he knew you wouldn't want him to become too engrossed with the negative thoughts.

The rest of Levi squad, as well as Hange, had already been waiting for his arrival in the office. Levi took his seat in the center, clad in a formal suit, while Hange sat closer to the window. He found that the straps were constricting him, or maybe that was the worry talking.

"What do we know so far?" Levi started.

Hange stepped in, their eyes all turned to her. "Make this into what you think, although I should let you know."

She took a deep breath, lowering her gaze before meeting his. She could see through that tough exterior that he was breaking.

"She saw herself a burden. Not just to us, but to you as well Levi. She didn't want me to ever tell you, but I felt that you should know."

Hange's brow furrowed. "I tried to assure her it wasn't the case, but she didn't believe me."

Levi's eyes remained stoic, but his legs nearly gave out upon hearing this. He hadn't known you had been so consumed with insecurities, that he almost beat himself for failing to notice it. He blamed himself, and only himself for making his lover feel lesser.

He returned his gaze to the rest of the group, formulating some type of motivational speech. As a superior officer, he knew he had to be the strongest amongst them all.

"Anyone else have something to say?"

Eren stood. "S-sir, Captain Levi, as we all were well aware of, we collectively came to conclusion that Y/N did not pack any of her clothes, nor did she make her bed. I'm aware even her uniform has been left untouched."

As Eren sat, Mikasa stood. "After dinner yesterday, she came inside the room to sleep as usual. Historia and Sasha had already been asleep, but I had been awake organizing my uniform for training today. When I woke up this morning, earlier than everyone else, she had already been gone. Her bed wasn't made."

She continued. "It's very unlikely for her to wake up early unless she had reason. My immediate reaction was to head to Squad Leader Hange. Upon realizing she wasn't there.." Mikasa clenched her fists, "..I had a hunch something was off, Captain."

It took every ounce of Levi not to flash out the room and fly across town to search for you. However, he kept his composure.

"Finding her is our top priority, although we should be—"

"Captain!"

All heads turned towards the new voice entering the room with a loud slam of the door. Levi narrowed his eyes, ready to lecture the interrupting cadet, but she spoke before he could.

"This is for you, sir." Nifa, the cadet whom came barging in with no welcome, handed him a slip of paper.

"She didn't run away, sir. She was taken."

The slip contained your full name, ranking, and titan-shifting abilities in an unfamiliar handwriting. On the bottom is a faint smudge of ransom money offered. Levi's anger was subtle, but the rage in his eyes was noticeable by Hange. He narrowed his eyes and promptly stood.

"Gather everyone. We'll scout the area for any signs of suspicious behavior. Be prepared at any given moment."

He clenched his fists. "We're going to bring her back."

As the group headed to town, Armin had suggested they find high ground as it was easier to navigate from a higher perspective. They split into groups, guarding towers, homes, whilst staying incognito and shielded by their cloaks.

Levi had been grouped with Nifa. Despite the obvious protest from Hange and Erwin pestering him to stay out due to this unhealed leg, Levi persisted on going. He stayed focused, scanning the area in silence until Nifa had broken it.

"Captain, may I ask you a question?"

He hummed in response.

"You love her don't you, Captain."

He didn't reply. But his silence was an evident answer. It was clear as daylight the feelings he harbored for the cadet.

_'I shouldn't love her. I don't deserve the luxury of love.'_

_'But I do.'_ He silently thought to himself.

If he'd been an amateur, he would've been killed. However Levi's senses kicked when he felt a presence from behind. He called out to his side, but it'd been too late.

"Nifa—!"

A gunshot was fired. Levi was able to escape it, Nifa didn't. His eyes widened upon seeing her, but quickly hid behind the chimney to shield himself. He knew that voice, it was all too familiar. It was one he'd heard in his childhood.

"Yo, Levi! My, my, look how you've grown.."

His voice was taunting as he climbed up to reach Levi. Using his own version of the ODMG, he pushed himself up to meet his long time apprentice with a sneer.

"Looks like you haven't grown at all!"

Levi unsheathed his sword, flinging it to him. " **Kenny**!"

Kenny dodged it with ease, firing at him with his gun. Levi had dodged it, clothing himself with his cape as an escape. He scanned the area for clearance, sparing a quick melancholic glance at his fallen comrade, Nifa. Bidding an apology in his head, he retreated from the rooftop, maneuvering his way through the streets. All in the while, he dodged the attacks of Kenny's men.

Maybe it was the adrenaline that his life may be on the line as of now, or maybe it was the driving force that he had to stay alive to rescue you. Whatever it was, Levi was determined to kill those who got in the way. Blood seeped from his head from the bullet that grazed him, but the pain he felt in his heart has been numbing it out.

Levi overheard his name being called, he turned and saw Jean and Armin's visually confused looks. Why had their captain been running from civilians? Better yet, why was he killing them?

"The Military Police kidnapped her. Stay alert! Kill everyone who gets in your way."

Despite the hesitation his squad clearly felt, they knew to trust their superiors. Armin, who hesitated to kill a civilian, had been saved by Jean. Mikasa flawlessly pierced through the bodies that blocked her, the idea of killing another person couldn't phase her the slightest.

As Kenny's men began to escape from their grasp, Levi paused from his flight, landing on a roof. Kenny had been long gone, and clearly so have you. The others followed shortly, landing behind him awaiting orders. He sheathed his bloody swords to conserve them for later purposes, facing the younger squad.

"We'll need a plan. We'll follow them and try to see if we can find someone that may know their hideout. Conserve your oxygens, you will need it." He ordered.

They followed him into the forest nearing a small lake where they promptly rested. Levi sat on the grass, placing his hand on his injured leg. Only now did he feel the physical pain of his injury. The striking feeling caused him to remember a particular moment he and Hange had not long ago.

_"C'mon shorty. She's a titan. She's stronger than you think, y'know?" Hange jokingly told him._

_It'd been the day he confessed to her that you and him had admitted your feelings for each other. Levi expressed that he was even more motivated than ever to protect, and to live on after the chaos._

_"I'm well aware, four eyes, of her strength."_

_"Oh? Then what's the problem?"_

_"I don't want to break my promise."_

_Hange tilted her head in curiosity. Levi gazed at the floor._

_"I promised to protect her." He quietly reminded himself before looking up._

_"Because she means more to me than anything."_

"Let me go. Please."

Laughter. Just a menacing laugh could be echoed in the dimly lit room.

"No can do, love. Until your beloved captain brings us Eren, you're ours." The voice answered, before it left the room with the shut of what seemed to be an iron door.

The discomfort from the ropes tied against your wrists, along with the ones on your waist and ankles, were beginning to scar your skin. At any rate, due to you incapabilities of being able to properly control your titan-shifting abilities, you may accidentally turn. You wanted to reduce movement to avoid hurting herself.

Your mind kept darting back and forth to the current conflict vs staying positive that things will be okay. Cue the thoughts of you blaming yourself (again) for being a weakness amongst the scouts. You were no more than a liability to these people, a dead weight, a nuisance. Your tears slightly damped the blindfold that was wrapped tightly around you.

_'I'm sorry, Levi. For being weak. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me.'_

"Captain!"

Levi looked up from his spot, the blonde cadet handing him a slip of crumpled paper. It'd been two sketches of you; your titan form and human form. On the bottom, read a note:

**'Ice. Underground.**

**\- K.'**

Although the note was rather vague, Levi had a hunch of these doings. In fact, he had a hunch where you could've been. But he needed to confirm it.

"We need a doable plan, one that will work." He sheathed his blades, and paused. "You brats stay here, I'll be back."

He headed for the direction of the MPs, hoping to find some clues. Levi had scouted the area meticulously, eavesdropping on every conversation he could. One in particular made his eyes narrow, upon the mention of Eren's name and yours.

"Those two titan bastards will doom humanity. I'm glad one has been taken care of by him."

Levi clenched and unclenched his fist, as they laughed mockingly at the thought of you struggling. He waited to corner the one particular MP that made his blood boil, watching as he made his way to the forest. He assumed he must've been on his way to their whereabouts.

In a flash, he was able to knock the unsuspecting bastard into a trance as Levi dragged his body with ease to their hideout.

Upon hearing their captain's return, his squad aimed their guns ready to shoot, but lowered once they saw him.

"It's me. I found someone who might lend us a hand or two." Levi shoved the unconscious body to the ground, crossing his arms after. "I overheard him mentioning Eren's name. Keep him at bay."

As the moon glossed over the darkness, illuminating the night sky, it was the perfect hour for interrogation. The captured MP wouldn't have the slightest clue where to even escape to, as Levi and the others revoked his ability to even so much as to crawl away.

With another shove of his shoe to his mouth, Levi kept his foot in place much to the MP's discomfort. He grimaced in pain, positive to have been tasting blood. The taint of the blood on his shoe didn't irk Levi despite his attention to cleanliness. There were matters at hand that were far more important.

"If you'd prefer to keep your teeth, I suggest you start confessing where you took her."

The MP cowered beneath him, desperately trying to breathe against the shoe. Tears had began to moisten his eyes, he was sure to die at this rate if he didn't speak.

Levi leaned forward. "I'll ask again. Where is Y/N?"

The sharp glare he was giving held venom and no patience. It was as if a wrong move could potentially hurt him, or possibly kill him. His voice broke in desperation.

"K-Kenny Ackerman took her! I swear, I had nothing to do with it! H-he said he wanted Eren in exchange for her! That's all I know! I-I promise!"

For a moment, Levi doubted him. Upon a closer look at the MP's eyes, he was desperate for freedom. There was no possible way he could be lying to him. It wasn't as if he had much pride left in him. It'd been shattered as soon as his foot collided with his jaw.

Levi entered their dimly lit hideout, the rest of his squad patiently waiting for orders. They'd been sitting around a fireplace, searching for warmth. A few of them ate, but some stayed silent, grim expressions painting their faces. Their captain sat in the middle, resting his elbow on his knee. He pondered back at the note that he'd found earlier.

**'Ice. Underground.**

**\- K.'**

The " **K** " must've meant _Kenny_ , and the location is somewhere underground with ice crystals. He'd been to this place before, hell Historia mentioned the same place back when her father transformed into a disgusting titan. He stared up at them, a serious request at hand.

"I have an idea where she is. But I will need your cooperation. I need you brats to listen carefully."

The unsuspecting group came barging in through the sealed door, as Levi kicked it open with such brutal force it was sure to have been broken. As Levi and Mikasa used their gears to scan the pillars, a few of them followed closely behind, and a small bunch fired smoke signals to blind the enemy's sight. Levi had scanned the area, mentally keeping track of the bodies pressed agains the pillars as they desperately tried to shield themselves from the new threat.

Hange, Jean, and Connie had been eliminating few of the group that fired at Levi and Mikasa, whilst the two Ackermans skillfully eliminated those who tried to block them at their path. Levi headed for the blonde woman he'd presumed must've been Kenny's right hand, ready to slash her throat when he heard laughter. He momentarily paused, glaring at the smug grin his mentor had been giving him. Part of the anger he felt had been due to the unanswered questions that he had engraved in his mind, the other was due to concern beginning to eat him.

"Came to save your lover, eh Levi?" Kenny pointed a gun at him, mockingly.

Levi couldn't be bothered to reply, maneuvering pillar to pillar to avoid his attacks. Kenny had been closely firing him, and much to Levi's luck he'd been missing almost all of them.

"Didn't I ever teach you not to meddle in other people's businesses?!" Kenny fired another.

The bullet had grazed his pale cheek, and his brows twitched in irritation. At this rate, he won't be able to make it in time. With your smile flashing in his face, he'd hoped the unsuspecting attack would catch Kenny off guard.

Spinning to face him, he threw a brown bag to his direction, contents included gun powder. Kenny easily took the bait, setting the bag aflame, causing him to shield his face to prevent himself from burning. Recklessly leaving himself open, Levi seized opportunity to attack, emerging from the flames, sword aiming for his stomach. Kenny was able to block it, but his grip was beginning to loosen due to Levi's sudden surge of strength.

"Why you little—"

With a growl, Levi pushed his blade forward, slicing through Kenny's stomach, causing him to bleed profusely. He didn't bother finishing the job, he knew Kenny would have no chance of fighting due to his injury. Even worse, he may have no chance of living either. Levi didn't regret his decision, he knew what had to be done. There was no second guessing he had to do this for you.

_'I'm coming, Y/N. Hold on.. Just hold on.'_

As the path was finally clear, he looked up to see a flash of bright red and tints of yellow emitting from another passageway. He used his hand to block the brightness of the new light, stomach flipping in absolute worry.

Before he could step foot inside the cave, a rumbling had began to shake the underground, stones and giant pieces of rocks beginning to cause collateral damage. He glanced at his squad, eyes flashing in concern. He turned to face them, eyeing a small ledge they could easily, and quickly, climb towards.

"Everybody get to high ground! It's too dangerous down here."

Not a minute later, their former spot had already been littered with giant piles of rocks, and the ground continuing to shake. The ledge was high enough for the rest of them to see what'd caused it.

There on the ground was a titan, an unknown titan that had began to transform. Oddly enough, it had began to grow hair as it transformed, but it didn't match your hair color.

Levi had been crushing the thought that was beginning to settle in his heart. He didn't want reality to hit just yet. He wasn't ready. He will never be.

"It's just as I've suspected."

He said it quietly, though loud enough for the bunch to hear. The wind flowing through them all had been loud and forceful, but the truth was even louder.

"Y/N has been eaten. She's _gone_."

Pairs of eyes widened in disbelief, shock, and denial. Historia had cuffed her mouth, she'd nearly thrown up from hearing such horrid news. Armin, Jean, and Connie held their shaky breaths, eyeing the titan transforming from below.

You were gone? Is this real?

_Is this real? Were you gonna die?_

_"We're gonna die. We have no one here to save us." Armin panicked. Mikasa had been holding an unconscious Eren on her shoulders, while you clung to Armin's hand, desperate to calm him down. Eren had overworked himself with his powers, while you failed to transform._

_"N-no. We won't. Help will be here soon, just hold—"_

_"B-But we're in the middle of nowhere how can they see—"_

_A flash of green came crashing down on the two titans that stood before the four of you. Their giant bodies falling to the floor, much to your relief. A figure had landed on the titan's back, the engraved Wings of Freedom on its cloak blowing against the hot air. The man with the raven, undercut hair had gripped his swords tightly, one faced forward, the other faced you._

_He turned his head, and his eyes met yours for the first time._

"C'mon, we have to get out of here."

_"...Get out of here immediately, Y/N. You completely disobeyed your superior officers, and ruined formation." Levi argued._

_It'd been your 3rd expedition together, and you found him and his squad had been wiped out completely by the female titan. Breaking formation, you headed to his direction, fearing for his safety. You knew it would be heated between the two of you later, but you desperately needed to see him alive._

_On your way back to headquarters, he'd argued with you throughout the way. He couldn't contain his anger, and his voice was shaking._

_"I was worried for you! You could've been killed."_

_"And so have you! Don't you have any idea how reckless you were? What would've happened if you died? You expect me to_ **_live without you_ ** _?!"_

_Your eyes widened in surprised, wondering why a lowly cadet such as yourself meant so much to him. Not a word escaped your lips as you stared at him in surprise._

_He narrowed his eyes before turning away, angrily speeding the pace of his horse._

As the group successfully escaped the shaking underground, they paused momentarily to recollect the events that'd happened just minutes before. Eren in particular had his eyes glued to the floor, unable to hide the guilt that bloomed inside him. Levi approached the young boy, kneeling to his collapsed figure.

"My understanding is, the MP knew she couldn't use her powers to the best of its abilities. They probably took her and ate her so they could have the power themselves."

Levi knew there was more to do, but the exhaustion and melancholic mood that'd set the tone for the rest of his squad was too severe.

"Let's head back. We'll figure out another plan."

The way back was silent, the group in particular had been concerned for their captain. Although Levi held no expression, they knew his sadness was deep rooted. They knew he must be the person who was suffering the most. As the others retired to their quarters, Levi silently walked to the meeting room of his former squad in solitude.

He'd just finished brewing his tea, seating himself where he normally did. In occasions, you would sit to his left to hold his hand, as he drank his tea with his right.

He knew he would have to grow accustomed to the cold feeling of his free hand.

_"Why do you like tea so much?"_

_"I just do, cadet."_

_"I think it tastes bitter."_

_Levi pushed his cup forward to you, and you tilted your head in response._

_"Drink."_

_Normally, he didn't share his cup fearing for the germs he may contract. But with you, he made exception. His expression softened when your eyes widened in satisfaction._

_"Wow! This.. is actually not bad at all."_

_"I know. My tea isn't as shit as the others make it."_

_You offered him a grin. "Then I want you to keep making tea for me."_

_He only responded with a hum, sipping his cup once again. As it had fallen silent, you broke it with a comment that nearly made him drop his cup._

_"Hey, Levi? I love you."_

Levi took a sip of his tea, for some unknown reason it tasted bland to him today. Maybe it was the lack of your presence that made it awful.

"You're really going to leave like that, huh Y/N? You're really going to leave _me_ like that?"

He set his cup down, eyeing your now empty seat.

**"I made you tea, brat. Come back ."**


End file.
